Drocell x Reader
by Predatoria
Summary: When there's no Docell x Reader lemon then I have to write one. Yeah it's short but it's nice * * and it's the first lemon i wrote so pleasy no killing 'kay? Anyway enjoy it ;3 !Attention! - I'm currently working on a sequel for this but it will be posted in my Baby Daddy x Reader series as soon as it's finished!


**Ehem. Erm..yep you're right here if you want to read a Drocell x Reader ^^' So anyway this is my first lemon so please no killing me ^^? **

**Drocell the disclaimer please ^^***

**Drocell: Predatoria doesn't own Kuroshituji or me.**

**Me: Eh?! Wath do you mean with 'I don't own you'? Of course you're mine! I3**

**Drocell: I'm sorry little miss but I only belong to my master.**

**Me: Oh and who is your 'master'?**

**Drocell: That would be reader-chan of course.**

**Me: ...meh..anyway i hope you like it ;D**

* * *

><p>You live with Drocell. It's just the two of you in the apartment above his shop 'Angel's Wing'. You had always been the center of Drocell's attention, since you looked exactly like a doll he made before you had even known each other, but in the night of your 16th birthday your relationship changed.<p>

You remember lying in bed, wearing nothing but your lacy half-see-through nightgown which ends just at your tighs, running your hand down your flat stomach to your already wet clit you gently played with it making sure not to go inside your pussy.

You fell asleep a couple minutes later. You awoke to the feeling of someone watching you. "You're finally awake." said a voice you recognized. "Oh my, hello Drocell." you said as you moved to sit up in your bed. "Don't get up." Drocell said with a rather mischievous look in his eyes, "I have a present for you." Suddenly he came across the room and pushed you back on the bed. You didn't fight him. After all you had dreamed of losing you virginity to him. He is a good looking man with beautiful amethyst eyes and you just love his ginger hair and he's very fit. As he kisses you, you could feel his hard-on growing. You tried to reach down and touch it but he was to quick. As Drocell held you down he looked into your eyes and said "And there I thought to myself 'Have you kept yourself a virgin my love?' " You answered quickly with a by now flushed face "Yes Drocell I have. I ever wanted that you're my first one my beloved puppeteer". Satisfied he continued to kiss you. Releasing you hands he allowed you to unbutton him and free his huge cock, it seemed to wave at you as you studied it. Laying back down on your back you looked up in his's eyes "Drocell put your cock inside me, please, I can't wait any longer." you said staring at the men you loved. As if waiting for your permission he slowly slid down your body, leaving hickeys here and there until he came to that special part of your body which no man before him had ever seen. He started kissing your clit and then started licking you until you came. You could hear him swallowing your cum that squirted out. Without a word he got on top of you and slid the head of his cock inside you. You squirmed a little and tried to get it out when Drocell suddenly held your wrists down and whispered in your ear, "I'm going to make you mine now, my little sweet doll. It's going to hurt at first but then you will feel good." After saying that he forced his whole cock inside you. You screamed in pain as he continued to hold you down and fuck your virgin pussy. After a while it started feeling good and you wrapped your arms around Drocell's neck. You two kissed passionately until he stopped and looked at you and said "I'm going to cum, should I pull out?" You looked at him and answered honestly, "Cum in my pussy Drocell, please." After saying that Drocell kissed your left cheek were you had a red fleur-de-lis tattoo just like his blue one and continued kissing and fucking you, lifting your right leg up so that he could fuck you even harder until he came and filled you to the brink with his hot semen.

Laying down next to you, your beloved amethyst-eyed ginger head held you as he slowly rubbing you stomach, hoping his cum would do it's job and impregnate you.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...tell me if you want a sequel or not. I would gladly write one if there's enough response *^^*<strong>

**Bye bye 'till next time**

**Predatoria**


End file.
